The invention relates to steam generation boilers. More particularly, the invention relates to oil fired steam generation boilers and particularly to the mounting for one or more oil guns in such apparatus.
The oil gun mountings which have been used commonly often present problems in aligning a removable portion of the oil gun with respect to a stationary mounting for the oil gun. Each of the oil guns is typically mounted on one of the windboxes disposed at each of the respective corners of the furnace cavity.
The alignment of the respective portions of each oil gun is important to insure proper seating of gaskets between the portions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide apparatus that will facilitate alignment of the oil gun and the mounting for the oil gun and thus proper seating of the gasket therebetween.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is more structurally sound and secure than known constructions.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus that will be less costly to maintain because of the easier assembly as well as less costly to construct.